The Good and the Bad
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: RoryLogan! [On Hold]
1. No!

_This takes place right after the "But not as cute as Pushkin" episode, where Logan and his friends played a prank on Rory in class, and then Rory has her grandfather help her play a joke of her own. _

Chapter 1 No!

Rory watched from across the hall as Logan ran blindly towards a pay phone. "Dad, it was all just a joke! I don't want to get married! What were you thinking?" he blurted out. Then, he listened in for a few moments. "But I thought…." He trailed off as he glanced around the hall and saw Rory, trying to hold back her laughter. He quickly ended his conversation and then walked towards her.

Rory turned and started to walk away, but Logan cut her off. "Funny Ace. I should have known you'd have something up your sleeve," he said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory answered with a smile.

Just then, Finn and Colin walked towards them. "Hey Rory, your granddad's a nut!" Finn said.

"Don't worry Finn," Logan answered. "It was all just a joke. Say Rory, where you headed?" He asked.

Rory could tell something was up by the mischievous grin that spread across his face. "To my English Literature class. Why?" Rory asked curious to what was going on.

"What a coincidence. Me too!" Logan replied. Rory could tell that Finn and Colin were trying to hold back their laughter.

"What's going on?"

"Logan has transferred into all the same classes as you," Finn replied.

"Now why would you do that?" Rory asked.

"So I could see the look on your face when you found out!" Logan answered. "And it was worth it," he added.

Just then, someone came up behind Rory, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Mary," said the gorgeous, tall, blonde guy who's voice Rory knew too too well.

"Tristan," she said pushing his arm off her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Transferred from Princeton," he answered. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," Rory answered. The last time she had seen Tristan was not a fond memory.

Logan, Finn, and Colin exchanged glances. "I'm sorry. Have we met?" Finn finally asked. He was always forgetting people who he'd seen multiples of times, but he was curious, seeing as how neither Logan nor Colin seemed to remember him either.

"I'm sorry. Tristan Dugray," he said, holding out his hand. "I was and old boyfriend of Rory's from high school."

"You guys went out?" Logan asked, looking between them.

"No!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory thought Logan was enjoying this whole encounter with Tristan. But, Finn and Colin saw something completely different. When Rory said no, she and Tristan had never dated; they could almost see an expression of relief sweep across Logan's face.

Ok, so I know it was kinda short, but my fist chapters always are. Tell me what you think, but don't be too mean 


	2. She's a Legend!

Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur for Rory. Tristan approached her a few days later, asking if they could be friends. "I've changed since high school," he explained. Since he seemed sincere, Rory agreed.

Since then, it felt like everywhere Rory was, Tristan showed up. And Rory wasn't the only one who seemed to notice. "Can you believe him?" Logan asked Finn; watching Tristan approach Rory and sit down next to her from across the courtyard.

"He's lucky if he even gets one date out of her. Rory's quite a catch. But she's not your type, is she Logan?" Finn asked questioningly.

"No, of course not," Logan answered a little too quickly. He was usually so good about hiding his true reactions from others, but Finn was the only one who could read him like a book.

"Whatever you say man," he replied with a smirk.

* * *

Later that day, Rory was at the paper working on her newest article, and Logan was at his desk, taking his daily nap, when Tristan walked through the door. He headed straight towards Rory.

"Rory! I heard your grandparents are having a Christmas party tomorrow," he exclaimed. Then, looking around at his surroundings, he asked, "Is that Huntzberger over there _napping_?"

"Yup," Rory answered, amused. "And yes, my grandparents are having a party tomorrow. Why?"

"Would you care to accompany me? I'd hate to be without a date," he asked.

"I guess," Rory said hesitantly.

At this point, Logan got out of his seat and walked towards them. "Hey, Finn, Colin and I are all invited too. You two can come in the limo with us if you want," he offered.

"That would be great, thanks."

Logan left with a smile, but inside he was not so happy. What was he thinking? He didn't even like that Dugray guy. He could tell he was going to be in for a long night tomorrow.

* * *

The party was a bore. Where was her mother, she wondered? Just then, Logan noticed a tall, dark haired woman enter the room, and head right towards Rory, who he was standing next to. The woman looked like an older version of Rory, but a little more carefree, he guessed. Did Rory have a sister? He didn't think so.

"Rory!"

"Mom! Where have you been?" Rory exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I was about to leave, but I forgot to put gas in the car. So then, I went to ask Luke if I could borrow his truck, and you know as well as I that I can't walk into LUKE'S without having at least three cups of coffee, and then it turns out Luke's jolly green giant of a truck will only go up to 25 mph, and so here I am, an hour and a half later than I said I'd be, but I'm here! " Lorelei exclaimed.

Wow, Logan thought. She said all that without even taking a breath! It's obvious she's the perky, older version of Rory. He wondered what would happen if someone tried to deprive this woman of coffee.

"So, what's the rating on the Gilmore Girls scale?" Lorelei asked, not wasting any time.

"I'd give it a two. There are some kids here my age, but mostly just clones of their parents. "And Grandma is parading around here somewhere. It's really just a bore." Rory sighed.

"Well, you and…." Lorelei appeared to be studying Logan. "…. Master and Commander over here can use the tree as an escape route if you want. You can use the truck as your get-a-way vehicle. Luke's coming later, and he can give me a ride home. You can go down to Luke's and have a cup of coffee; I know you've missed Luke's coffee. Then I'm sure Limo boy here can call his driver and he can come pick you up. How does that sound?" she asked.

Logan was surprised. Master and Commander? Did these two share everything with each other?

"Sounds great to me, Tristan seems to be having fun, so we'll pick him up on the way back I guess. Make sure you tell him, okay mom?" Rory said, grabbing Logan's hand and leading him up the stairs. She brought him into her mom's old room, and through the window to the balcony.

While Rory was trying to find the best way down the old willow tree, Logan had time to look around. "Nice balcony, there aren't any in my parent's mansion. My mom thinks they're dangerous."

"Well, she's sort of right." Rory said with a smile. "I was conceived on this very porch."

Logan looked puzzled. "Wait a minute. Gilmore…. Lorelei Gilmore's your mother? The one who had a baby when she was sixteen and ran away from home?" She's a legend!"

"Thanks, I'll make sure I tell her how fond of her you are," Rory said with a smile.


	3. The Diner Shindig

OK. I know the way I left things with Tristan in the last chapter wasn't the best, but he hasn't left yet. He's still going to be around for a while.

Chapter 3 The Diner Shindig

On the way to Luke's Rory and Logan did their usual bantering back and forth until they reached Star's Hollow.

When they were about to walk into LUKE'S, Lane came out, looking nervous. "Lane! Logan this is Lane! She's been my best friend for like, ever," Rory said happily.

Logan smiled at Lane. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

Lane quickly glanced back inside, and then turned to Rory. " I don't think you should go in there right now. Luke has already left," she said.

"Don't be silly," Rory laughed, as she pushed her way through the door. "I haven't had any LUKE'S coffee in three weeks. I'm feeling deprived."

She and Logan sat down at a table. Then, the waiter came over. "Can I take your order," he said in a bored voice. She knew that voice! Rory looked up.

"Jess!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Um… we dated off and on for a while," Rory answered, carefully choosing her words.

This bothered Jess. "We were in love," he said in his most sarcastic voice ever, hoping it would conceal his true feelings.

"You left for some biker chick!" Rory exclaimed, trying to hold back her anger.

"So," Jess said, changing the subject. "I went to the market the other day. Heard you've broken up with bag boy for the last time. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"It feels like it's none of your business!" Rory yelled, storming off to the restroom.

Logan had been sitting here watching this whole shindig go down. Jess pulled up a chair, sat next to Logan, and started up a conversation. "So, are you the new boyfriend? Rory's never seemed the type to go for rich guys," he asked with a smirk.

"I'm just a friend actually," Logan replied.

"Oh," said Jess delighted. "Want to hear some stories that you'd never get Rory to admit to, so you'd have to hear them from someone else?" He said with a smile.

"No thanks, I'd rather not find out anything Rory obviously wouldn't want me to know," he answered, flashing a smile of his own.


	4. He is Not!

Hey guys thanx for all the awesome reviews! Don't worry about the Tristan thing, you haven't heard the last of him. He's still around, but just isn't important for the story yet.

Chapter 4

The next day, Rory awoke to a knocking at her door. She and Logan hadn't gotten back until late, and she was exhausted. Slowly, she dragged herself to the door.

"Jess," she said, surprised. When she had left the diner last night, they hadn't exactly been on good terms. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said. "The whole reason I came back for a while was to set things right with you again." Jess gave her a pleading look.

Rory couldn't help but give in. 'I should have listened to my mom when she said I was too nice' she thought. "Whey don't you jive me a minute, and we can go down to the cafeteria and have breakfast," she suggested.

Jess was relieved. If only he could get Rory to really forgive him and he didn't mess things up this time before he left, everything would be all right.

Finn watched form across the cafeteria as Rory walked in with a short, dark boy wearing an old Metallica tee. "Whose Rory with?" he asked.

"Oh," Logan said, trying to act disinterested. "That's an old boyfriend of hers."

"Another one?" Finn asked, amused. "I'd say he's a type three," he observed.

"A what?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"There are three types of guys girls go for," Finn explained. "There's a type one, which is a compassionate, smart type, like Colin. Second, there is the cute, rich guy, just like you my man. And last, there is the dark and dangerous, but still caring type. Now that guy over there, he's the perfect example of a type three."

"Now what am I supposed to do with this valuable piece of information?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but by the way Rory looks at that dude, you'd think he was the one, huh?"

"He is not!" Logan answered bitterly as he got up and left.


	5. Wasn't that fun Ace?

Chapter 5 Wasn't that Fun Ace?

Jess awoke to a knock at the door. For the past week, things had been going pretty great with Rory. They had gotten back late from the movies the night before, so he had crashed on her couch for the night.

When Jess answered the door that morning, Logan felt a slight tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it jealousy? Not possible, Logan said, dismissing the thought altogether. Rory wasn't his type, and besides, he didn't fall for girls. They were the ones who did the falling. But why was he so relieved when he realized Jess had only been sleeping on the couch? What had he been thinking anyway? Rory wasn't like that!

Walking into her room, he hopped on her bed and started jumping on her bed. "Must you harass me?" she asked.

"Get up Ace!"

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to Hartford. My parents are having another one of those early Christmas parties. I believe your grandmother will also be attending, and you are to accompany me," he said with a smile and wink.

Finally, he dragged Rory out of bed with a promise of coffee, and headed off to Hartford.

"Remind me why you made me come to this thing?" Rory complained.

"Entertainment," Logan answered quickly. He wasn't sure himself why he had wanted her to come. He just enjoyed her company.

Just then, a young maid answered the door. "Mr. Huntzberger! Should I announce your presence in the dining room?" she asked.

"That's alright Becky," He said with a polite smile. "Since I am late, I'll just have to face the wrath of my parents alone."

"Alright then," she said, taking their coats.

Logan proceeded to show Rory into the dining room, but the presence of his hand on the small of her back startled her. Logan, on the other hand, didn't seem to over think this gesture, so she decided to take it as just being friendly.

When they entered the room, a tall, handsome man and small, blonde woman stood to greet them. As the afternoon proceeded, it became obvious that Logan not only got his good looks from his parents, but also his wit and charm. In fact, Logan's parents reminded her of her own mother. When she pointed this out, her grandmother, one of the somewhat 20 guests attending the private brunch, agreed, and insisted that if the Huntzbergers didn't have plans for New Years, that they "must attend a small, quiet dinner at their house." The Huntzbergers graciously accepted.

On the way back, Rory slid into the farthest corner of the limo. Surprisingly, Logan followed her lead and slid all the way in right next to her. "Wasn't that fun Ace?" he asked with a smirk.

So, they were back to the same old games, Rory thought to herself. "Yep. Can't wait for New Years!" she answered in her most sarcastic voice.


	6. Happy New Year Ace

He! Thanks for all the great reviews! For anyone who is writing their own GG fic, or was just wondering, I have TIVO and watched the "But not as cute as Pushkin" episode again, and Logan has BROWN eyes.

Chapter 6 Happy New Year

Rory went home for Christmas break, bit she wasn't the only one heading home. Jess lift the day before Christmas Eve. Rory knew he had to leave and accepted that. They had decided to just be friends, and were both content with their decision. They simply just didn't want to screw everything up again.

She spent a quiet Christmas with Lorelei and Luke. Their relationship took a long time in coming, but they were so happy. Rory longed for a relationship like that. They were so happy, fighting and laughing constantly. 'How much would it take?' she wondered.

Luke, Lorelei, and Rory stood at the door, waiting for the maid to answer. "Oh, Rory! I forgot to ask! How are you getting back to Yale? Your car won't be fixed 'till Tuesday right? Is 'limo boy' giving you a ride?" Of course, Lorelei didn't feel the least it guilty about allowing the car to overheat. It wasn't permanently damaged, and besides, she was the one paying for it anyway.

"I guess," Rory sighed. She was not looking forward to this whole night being spent with the cocky, frustrating Logan Huntzberger, but she had no choice.

Lorelei smiled. She enjoyed tormenting her daughter, because Rory didn't know that her mother noticed how she blushed when the aforementioned 'limo boy' was the topic of conversation.

Once they entered the living room for drinks, Luke and Lorelei immediately sat down on one of the couches, hoping not to attract too much attention. The more time Emily Gilmore spent deep in conversation with Marian Huntzberger, the less time she spent arguing with Lorelei.

Rory quickly scanned the room. Her grandfather and Mr. Huntzberger were nowhere to be seen, probably in the study talking business of some sort. The others were seated. Rory approached a small girl, probably around eight years old, not wanting to deal with Logan yet. "Hi, are you Logan's sister?" she asked.

The little girl seemed surprised to be acknowledged. "Rory?" she asked. Rory nodded in reply. "Finn said you're quite a catch, not that I know what that means," she said innocently. "But I can see why he said Logan was jealous of your friend Jessie."

Rory was startled by this piece of information. "Finn told you all this?" she asked.

"No, I've just overheard him, I'm Mary by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mary." Rory smiled.

Just then, Logan decided to walk over. "Mary, why don't you get some more soda?" he implied. He turned and winked at Rory. "Little kids have such wild imaginations," he said with a smirk.

When dinner was served Rory sat between Mary and Logan. "So," Mr. Huntzberger said, making small talk. "I hear you're also on the newspaper staff down at Yale. I presume your working just as hard as Logan. It's so hard to find good stories these days."

Rory laughed. "True, true. In fact, some of us just go down to the office for a nap here and there."

"Really? Like who?" Mrs. Huntzberger asked, in the mood for gossip.

"Well…," Rory started, but never finished when someone wittingly kicked her from under the table. Amused by her startled reaction, Logan discovered a new way of keeping the reporter girl quiet. Make her uncomfortable. Under the table, he carefully placed his hand on her knee. He watched as Rory squirmed, then turned to glare at him.

Logan turned back to his mother. "I think Rory was just exaggerating a little bit mom. It's an old reporter's habit." Just then he felt a sharp pain on the backside of his hand. He turned to face Rory with alarm. Was she seriously digging her nails into him right now?

Looks like Lorelei Leigh Gilmore has more wit than he thought.

Rory and Logan stood on the porch waiting for his driver to bring the limo around front. "Why did you do that?" she asked, obviously peeved.

"To watch you squirm," Logan answered joyfully. "Hey Gilmore, look up"

Rory looked up to find mistletoe hanging from the porch lamp. Who's dumb idea had it been to hang that there? "Doesn't count Huntzberger, its after Christmas."

"It doesn't matter if it's after Christmas," Logan said with a smirk. Suddenly, Logan's lips crashed hers. It wasn't the sudden action that surprised Rory the most though. It was that she didn't pull back. "Happy New Year Ace," he whispered, turning to get into the limo.


	7. Got Nothing to Lose

Chapter 7

The next night, Finn was watched from a window as Rory entered their dorm building, evidently headed for the party being held on their floor. Uh oh. He better make sure Rory doesn't find Logan in a corner somewhere with some slut. Finn stopped short of the door. Who was he kidding? Logan hadn't so much as touched another girl since the last LADB event.

When Rory entered the common room that Finn shared with Colin and Logan, he sauntered over, trying not to act overeager. "Hey Gilmore," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. He led her over to the couch, and had her sit down between him and Tristan.

"Rory!" he said, surprised. "I was going to call, but I was just too embarrassed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rory reassured him.

"That's my Mary," he said with a smile, teasing.

"Mary?" Finn asked, confused. He handed Logan and Paris a beer as they came to sit across from them.

"Like the Virgin Mary. It was her nickname in high school." Paris explained, avoiding Rory's warning look.

"You don't say," Logan said, amused.

"Yup. I haven't called her that since she slept with the married guy though," Paris haphazardly added.

This resulted in startled looks from everyone, except Paris, who seemed oblivious to the fact that she'd been outspoken with this last statement. Rory carefully avoided Logan's eyes, but new he was smirking at her, pleased in some odd way with this last piece of information.

Just then, Rory's cell phone rang. Glad for a distraction, she answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory, did you borrow my red mini?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't think so," Rory answered.

"Will you go to your dorm quickand check?"

"Sure. I'll call you back when I get there." Rory hung up and slowly faced her audience. "Paris, have you seen my mom's red mini?" she asked slowly.

"Your mom wears mini skirts? Now that's a scary thought."

"Actually Finn, her mother has great legs." Everyone turned to stare at Logan.

"When exactly did you happen to meet Rory's mother?" Finn asked with a smirk.

Logan was now the center of everyone's attention. "You know what, I think I'm going to go with Rory," he said quickly heading for the door.

* * *

Rory quickly unlocked the door and headed for her room. She started searching through her draws for the skirt. Logan followed her in. "A married guy, huh," he stated with a smile.

Rory stopped what she was doing. "It was complicated," she answered, avoiding his eyes.

Logan took a step closer. "You don't have to tell me… or say anything about what happened last night either."

Rory took this as a challenge. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said mischievously.

Logan took another step. "Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." By this time, Logan was so close she could almost feel his breath on her neck. She looked up into his eyes, as if daring him to make the first move. Once again, his lips crashed hers in a kiss that made her feel like it was the first time.

'What the hell, got nothing to lose now,' Rory thought to herself as she let everything go and allowed Logan to maneuver her onto her bed.

_What do you think? Not Rory-like? Please review!_


	8. That's How I Know

Hey guys, thanx for all the reviews. This is probably the longest I've ever gone without getting bored with a story (sad but true), so if you have any suggestions, I'm keeping my options open.

Chapter 8

Logan carefully shook Rory until she finally woke up. "What?" she mumbled through her pillow.

"Wake up Ace, we have a board meeting at the newspaper in twenty minutes, remember?"

"Fine," Rory gave in. she turned around and sat up.

Logan threw some clothes onto the bed. "Hurry up Ace. I've already gotten you coffee, and once the meetings over, I'm taking you out to lunch."

"What happens if I'm not hungry?" Rory said, challenging him.

"Nice try Gilmore, but I've seen you eat," he answered with a smirk.

Rory pouted, then brightened. "And what if last night was just a momentary lapse of judgment and I never want to see you ever again."

"Way to use big words on me Gilmore…. But I know you don't regret last night at all."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do." Logan slowly edged towards the bed, and sat down next to Rory. He leaned in for what he intended to be a quick kiss, but when he went to pull back, Rory stopped him.After finally letting him go, Logan smirked. "That's how I know," he said, getting up and exiting the room. "I'll wait for you outside," he added before shutting the door.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the boardroom and to their desks. After a grueling half hour of being forced to listen to Doyle reprimand everyone for not taking the paper seriously, and how their work reflected upon him, Logan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Hey, Logan, we've been looking all over for yeh," Finn yelled, walking into the room. 

"I've been right here."

"Since 11 last night?" Colin asked with a smirk.

Logan just smiled up at them. "Okay, you either met some hottie on your way back last night, or you finally admitted you've got a thing for reporter girl. Finn decided.

Logan watched form the corner of his eye as Rory blushed behind her computer. She cautiously got up and headed for the door, but Finn stopped her as she walked past them. "Hey Gilmore, maybe you can help us. Did Logan get lucky with some blonde bimbo last night?"

Rory put on her most innocent and convincing face, despite the fact that her cheeks were bright red. "I don't know. I was just going to get some coffee." She said in her sweetest voice as she turned on her heal and left the office.


	9. Rory Fumes As Lorelei Glows

"What?"

"I said, your grandmother asked me to ask you to bring 'limo boy' to the Friday night dinner this week. Something about you two seeming to be getting along at that "Yale Alumni" party, and in my opinion, I think she wants to do a little meddling."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I'm just the messenger," Lorelei quipped.

Rory sighed. "Okay. I have to call grandma and try to get myself out of this mess."

"Fine, but I still don't get why you gave your heart set against bringing Logan to dinner."

"Because we're just friends!" Rory lied through her teeth. "I've gotta go," she added hurriedly.

Once she'd hung up the phone, it started ringing again. "Welcome to the 'make Rory's life a living hell hotline'. Dial 1 if you're a long lost father, 2 if you're a harassing newspaper editor having a fling with my roommate, 3 if you claim you're exotic, 4 if you're an evil grandmother trying you get you to bring a smart ass playboy to dinner, 5 if you're a smart ass playboy, and finally 6 if you come in peace," she rambled angrily into the phone.

"5 ½?"

"Logan?"

"Hey Ace, I just got a call from you're grandmother."

"Great. Don't worry, I'll get you out of it." Rory sighed.

"You don't have to, It'll be fun."

* * *

"Stop Logan!" Rory giggled. 

He slowly lifted his head from her neck. "Why?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because I am not going to 'do it' with you in your limo, with the driver watching, on the way to my _grandmother's_ house.

"Fine," he winked. "We're here now anyway.

Rory looked up as the driver opened the door for them. She led Logan to the pool house, but was surprised to find all of the lights of. She walked to the front door, and read a note taped to it.

_Lorelei and Rory_

_I am eating dinner in the main house tonight. We will have drinks there, so come on over._

"How odd," Rory said out loud to herself.

"What's odd?"

"My grandparents have been separated for months. Grandpa's been living in the pool house, and we've been having 'drinks here, dinner there' since.

"Emily and Richard Gilmore? Separated?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Rory replied as her mother answered the door.

"Hey Logan, nice to see you again!" she smiled as she hooked her arm around Rory's and dragged her into the parlor. "I think my parents are getting back together!" she said in an excited voice.

"What makes you say that?" Rory asked, but Lorelei could see the hope in her eyes.

"Well, my mother seems extremely cheerful. She let the maid have the night off, _and _she hasn't insulted Luke once since we got here."

By this time, they had entered the living room. "Logan," Richard greeted him gaily. "Nice to see you again."

"What would you like to drink? Rory? Logan?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I'll have whatever Richard is having," Logan answered while politely shaking Richard and Luke's hands.

"You're twenty-one?" Emily asked politely.

"Since last month," he answered with a smirk towards Rory.

"I'll just have a soda," she said, avoiding the amusement in Logan's eyes. The last thing she needed was for Logan to think she wasn't respected enough by her family to have a drink. She just didn't like taking risks, so had never asked for one, or been desired to for that matter.

Everyone sat down, and were surprisingly comfortable in each other's company, making 'small talk'. Lorelei noticed how close and comfortable Rory and Logan seemed to be. They were sitting close, their legs touching, and their hands seemed closer together than normal, almost as if it wasn't odd to have them grasped together at any chance. 'There's definitely something going on there' she observed.

"So mom. You and dad seem happy. Are you guys in the 'do it all day and night when there's no company' stage before officially making up and living in the same house again?"

Rory and here grandmother stared at Lorelei horrorstruck.

"Mom!"

"What?" Lorelei smiled, seeing a window of opportunity. "It's not like she and I are the only 'sophisticated ladies' in this room who have been 'gettin some' lately."

At this Rory straightened, and Logan tried to hold back his laughter as he watched Rory fume and Lorelei glow with satisfaction.

"Lorelei, this is completely inappropriate when there are guests," Emily reprimanded, with a confused glance at Rory's sudden change in mood. "But I do have good news. During your break in February, your father and I are going on a private cruise to renew our vows!"

"That's great!" Rory interjected, glad for a change in topic.

"Yes, and you are coming with us! We have the whole ship to ourselves, so you can invite whomever you want! The ship is HUGE!" Richard added.

"Excellent!" Logan said with a smirk.


	10. Costa Rica, Here We Come!

_Hey guys, thanks for all the gr8t reviews! Keep it up!_

Chapter 10 Costa Rica, Here We Come!

"Would you hurry up Rory? You've gone over that list five times already!"

"Alright, alright. Now you're sure you booked our rooms?"

"Yes, okay. Can we go now?" Logan asked in an exasperated voice.

"Fine," Rory answered as she walked out the door. Logan grabbed her duffle bag and carried it to the mustang he had parked outside. "Aren't you worried about leaving your car at the airport for a week?" she asked uncertainly.

"Naw. There's plenty more where that came from." He smirked.

They got into the car and headed for the airport. "So, I can't believe your grandparents got separated in the first place."

"Yah, me neither. Grandma even went on a date!" Rory shivered at the thought. "I think that's what made her realize what she was doing was wrong though."

Logan changed the subject, seeing how it was making Rory uncomfortable, and for the rest of the car ride they went back and forth in their usual banter.

* * *

"Now boarding rows 1-15, now boarding rows 1-15."

"Come on, that's us." Logan said, as he got up from his seat and offered his hand to Rory. They gave the attendant their tickets and boarded the plane.

Rory took the window seat, and Logan followed her into the row. "How come Finn and Colin are on a different flight?" she asked as they got settled.

"You try waking them up at 7 in the morning to catch a 9 o'clock flight!"

"Okay, I guess you're right."

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a HUGE bag of chocolate M&Ms and tossed them into Rory's lap. "Bless you," she smiled, kissing him quickly before giving the bag of junk food her complete and undivided attention.

"Costa Rica, here we come!" he whispered as the plane lifted off the ground.

* * *

The drive to the cruise ship was long and hot. Once they arrived at the humongous dock, Lorelei came running over. "Oh my god! The ship is huge! And beautiful! I've got to go unpack my things, but… see that booth over there?" she said pointing. "That's where you sign in and get your room key." Lorelei turned and left.

Logan walked up to the booth. "Gilmore"

The woman at the desk typed the information into the computer. "One bed and bath? King size?"

"Yup."

The woman handed him a key and had a guy bring over one of those rolling cart things. (_ha ha ha_)

Logan took the cart, put his and Rory's bags on it, and started rolling it up the platform and onto the ship. For the first time since Logan had checked in, Rory spoke. "Logan, is it just me or did you scheme so that I'd be stuck in the same room as you for a week."

Logan smirked at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, I told you to get _two_ rooms."

"Yes, but one for two was so much cheaper," he reasoned.

"Since when have you been worried about money?" she asked, serious.

"Look, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like we haven't already—"

"I invited Jess to this thing. I don't want to upset him!" Rory interrupted.

"Don't worry. You guys just decided to be friends, remember?"

"I guess you're right." Rory sighed as Logan reached to unlock the door. Once inside, Rory collapsed onto the bed. Slowly, she got back up. "I need a shower," she exclaimed as she headed for the side door, which led to the bathroom. She turned around. "Alone," she added, making Logan stop in his tracks.

_So, whatdya think? I'm trying to go slower, I really am. I could use suggestions for what happens on the ship though. Ideas anyone? Just hit the little arrow button next to SUBMIT REVIEW and talk to me. :)_


	11. Either Natural or Tropic

Chapter 11 It's Not Natural, Or Tropic

When Rory got out of the shower, she found Logan asleep on the bed. She quietly got changed and left, making sure not to slam the door. She walked down the hall and stopped short as Jess greeted her.

"Hey Rory, thanks for inviting me!"

"Hey! We're you headed?"

"Well, I asked the desk which room you were in, so I was going to come and surprise you."

"Oh.... It's good that I caught you then..... There's something I need to tell you."

Jess waited expectantly, but realized Rory was being hesitant, and wouldn't spill unless forced. "Okay, what is it?" Jess asked, sitting down on the floor, back against the wall.

Rory followed his lead, and sat down next to him. "um, I'm kind of.....sharing a room with Logan."

"What?"

"Well.... I kind of made the mistake of letting him book my room for me." Rory blushed.

"What makes him think he has the right to make you share a room with him?" Jess asked angrily.

"Well, we're sort of dating," Rory managed to utter. She felt uncomfortable talking in this way to Jess.

"Are you guys like.............?" Jess trailed off, uncomfortable. They sat silently for a while. "Hey, do you wanna go get some coffee or something?" Jess finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Rory smiled and she and Jess walked to the cruise ship's restaurant.

Jess slid into a booth across form Rory, and the sat silently for a minute, until two guys slid into the booth next to Rory.

She jumped, surprised. "Finn, Colin, this is Jess," she introduced.

"Yah, we know," Finn said, studying him. "Do you know where Logan is?" he finally asked.

"Asleep." Rory answered.

"Tired him out already, eh?" Finn smirked, elbowing Rory suggestively.

Rory coughed, and turned her attention towards a figure standing in front of them. Marty. "Hey guys, this place is huge, isn't it?" he asked uncomfortably, sitting down next to Jess.

Rory smiled, glad for a change in topic. Everyone continued to talk animatedly until the waitress came to take their orders.

"Can I just have a coffee please?" Rory asked.

The waitress frowned. "We don't serve coffee on the ship. We only have foods and beverages that are either natural or tropic."

Rory nearly fainted.

_A/N: ok, so i know it's short, but reveiw and tell me what you think!_


	12. You

The Good And The Bad

Chapter 7 Do Something

Day 1 7:00 PM

Logan was dressing when Rory came storming into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked, disinterested.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Logan, there's no coffee on this god forsaken ship!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan quietly walked over to his bag, and pulled out a coffee maker. "Satisfied?" he asked, amused.

Rory ran up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received. 'I should be the supplier of coffee more often' he thought. "Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" he asked. Rory silently shook her head, embarrassed. He smirked. "We'll just stay in then," he said, pulling her tighter.

* * *

Day 2 9:30 AM

Logan awoke the next morning to the light shining in through the single window. Rory was curled up next to him. He kissed her check, and then leaned back to study her.

She was different form his usual girlfriends. She was beautiful in her own innocent way, not the kinky 'you know you want me' way of most girls. She was witty and shy, not overeager.

At first she had just been an attractive challenge to him, but now…. He just didn't know.

Rory awoke to find Logan staring at her, thoughtful. She smiled and kissed him, snuggling closer. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, curious.

"You"

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Hey guys! It's ten o'clock! You're gonna miss the ceremony!" Finn yelled through the door.

"We'll be out in a minute," Logan yelled as he and Rory dressed.

They got seats in the first row, and Rory watched her grandparents renew their vows, more happy than ever before.

Afterward, at the banquet held outside on the deck, Rory stood talking to Logan. She watched over Logan's back as a handsome blonde with dazzling blue eyes, but otherwise the same spitting image of Logan, jaunt in the walk and all, approached them. Turning to see who had Rory's attention, expecting Jess or Marty, he turned pale at the sight of his older brother.

"Hey, great ceremony, huh?" he said with a grin.

Rory watched as Logan's face paled.

* * *

_Ok, so I know this chapter was wicked short, and I'm kind of getting bored._

_Why should Logan be so upset by the sight of his brother?_ Suggestions greatly appreciated……..


End file.
